


Beating Boredom

by nightmarefuckboy



Series: miya and his puppies [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Lewds, M/M, Phone Sex, Plushy Fucking, RIP Miya's Squishmallow toy, Sexting, cam sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Miya likes to text Reki and Langa when he's bored.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya
Series: miya and his puppies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179188
Comments: 31
Kudos: 128





	1. Hotline Bling

Boredom isn’t hard to beat—at least for Miya it’s not hard to beat. He’s been getting pretty creative with the ways in which he occupies himself during the time he isn’t spending in school or at the rink. He reads, scrolling endlessly through threads on twitter or perusing one of the old issues of _Thrasher_ from his collection. He organizes and reorganizes his clothes by color and season. From that he might put on a little fashion show for himself, trying out different outfit combinations he might want to wear to the next race. Although, nothing beats his signature cat hoodie and black shorts. He plays video games on his switch or pc—he’s actually gotten pretty good at the pro-skater game he found on a PS2 emulator. Even if the way the game executes the moves isn’t totally accurate, he still has a lot of fun with it. 

And sometimes, he texts his friends. 

A relatively recent development in Miya’s life—having friends. He never expected Langa and Reki, of all people, to take up the space in his life, but they did and he’s honestly not mad about it. Actually, having two people to fuck with and not have any consequences because they’re, well, _friends_ is actually really great—really _entertaining._

Reki is always quick to respond and easy to rile up. Something as simple as an emoji (let’s say, an eggplant or a peach or some sweat drops) can send the redhead into a key-smashing fit. On the other hand, Langa proves to be more of a challenge, a puzzle that Miya only recently figured out where all the pieces fit together. The secret is sending pictures. Langa’s constantly appearing and disappearing ellipsis, like he’s trying so hard to come up with the best way to respond, sends a shot of serotonin to Miya’s brain. His body drinks it up every single time, getting drunk on the power that he holds over his _friends._

_Miya (me):_ wat do u think of this for tomorrows race? (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧

He sends a picture to their group chat. A full length snap-shot of him in the mirror (making sure his phone is positioned so it’s covering his face), wearing only his cat hoodie and long, matching socks that are pulled up to his knees. The hoodie comes down to about mid-thigh, just barely covering the black panties he stole from his mom’s dresser. They’re a little big on him, but he’s gotta make due with what he has. It’s not like he can just go to the mall and buy himself frilly things to wear to show off to his friends. 

Well, not yet at least. 

_Dumbass:_ what the fuck???????????? （ー△ー；）

_Onii-san: …_

Miya smiles at the messages and hugs his phone close to his chest as he falls backwards onto his bed, sighing dreamily. It doesn’t matter what trap Miya sets, Reki and Langa always fall for it. Hook, line, and sinker. 

_Miya (me):_ u dun like it then…. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ i had moar pics….

The replies immediately pour in. 

_Onii-san:_ You can show us more

_Dumbass:_ dont be sucha fuckin tease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Dumbass:_ give pics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pleased with himself, Miya positions himself on his bed so he’s lying down on his puffy, white sheets. He positions legs precariously hanging open slightly, extra enticing. He inches up the sweatshirt so the bottom of his panties are just _barely_ visible, yet it shows off enough of the small bulge that’s starting to fill out. He takes the picture, slaps a rose-gold filter on it, and sends it off. 

_Dumbass:_ i repeat

 _Dumbass:_ what the actual fuck ಠ益ಠ)

_Onii-san:_ You can’t race without any pants

Miya raises an eyebrow, knowing exactly what to send next. 

_Miya (me):_ u think so? i think adam would let me

 _Miya (me):_ should i send him pics too?

_Onii-san:_ absolutely not. 

_Dumbass:_ FUCK NO

 _Dumbass:_ LEAVE THAT CLOWN OUT OF THIS 

Laugher bubbles out of Miya’s chest and comes out in little snickers. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't actually kind of touched by their overprotectiveness. It actually feels good to, you know, have people who care about you like that. Miya doesn’t want to let it go to his head so quickly, though. He’s got a game to play that doesn’t involve sentimental feelings. 

_Miya (me)_ : greedy much… (●ↀωↀ●)

_Dumbass:_ ur one to talk

_Onii-san:_ If you skate without pants, you could hurt yourself

 _Onii-san:_ I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if I let you skate in an outfit that I knew could get you hurt… 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

Miya feels his cheeks flush, a heat that prickles beneath his skin, and stomach drop. Why does Langa have to be so cute and caring like that? Truly deserving of his Onii-san nickname.

_Miya (me):_ oniiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaan (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 _Miya (me):_ ok i wont wear it to the race, but…. 

_Miya (me):_ i still wanna show u moar pics….. (^ФДФ^)

Miya’s toes curl in his socks and the sinking feeling in his abdomen grows as he waits for Langa’s reply. It’s a rare moment when he’s the one who has to wait, but the anticipation is worth it. 

_Onii-san:_ Show us 

Miya doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He takes several pictures, all of him sprawled out on his bed with the bottom hem of the hoodie pulled up to his chest, revealing his soft tummy and enticing bulge. He actually shows his face this time, narrowing his green eyes seductively so they practically scream “ _come fuck me_ ” and letting a small part of his tongue stick out from his smirk. A blep that he knows will drive Reki crazy. Posing for his own smutty pictures, he feels so amazing. Empowered. Way better than he ever felt winning a race or holding a trophy. This kind of confidence is impossible to find on a skateboard. It can only be achieved by taking a shit ton of lewds and sending them to simps like Reki and Langa who hang on his every word. 

_Dumbass:_ im dead.

 _Dumbass:_ im actually dead

 _Dumbass:_ a;sldkfa;slkjfa;lksjf 

_Onii-san:_ You look beautiful 

Fuck yeah he looks beautiful. 

_Miya (me):_ really (*ΦωΦ*)

_Onii-san_ : Of course 

_Dumbass:_ ask;dja;lsdjf;laskjdf;alskjdf 

_Miya (me):_ wat about dis?

If the picture Miya is about to take were to leak, it could easily ruin his, and Langa’s and Reki’s, career. But the thrill of sharing something so forbidden, so dirty trumps the weak voice of his conscience that warns him not to send nudes. He trusts Langa and Reki. They’re his friends after all. Miya knows with confidence that they won’t do anything with the pictures. Those perverts will keep their prized treasures locked in secret photo albums on their cell phones and only take them out on the lonliest of nights. And honestly Miya doesn’t want it any other way. 

Miya pulls down the panties and hisses as his heated skin makes contact with the cold air. His dick is standing at full mast, ready for the spotlight, and his balls are rosy from all his blood rushing there in anticipation. Only Reki and Langa can get him this excited without being touched. Miya squeezes his legs together and angles the camera so it makes himself look just a little bit bigger than he actually is. A trick of the eye to add a centimeter or two never killed anyone. He snaps a burst of pictures and sends them off. 

_Dumbass:_ R U TRYING TO GET ME ARRESTED???????????

_Onii-san:_ ……

The cheshire smirk on Miya’s face deepens, curling at the corners. 

_Miya (me):_ i wasnt…. but now………

He sends another nude. This one with the hoodie pulled above his chest, revealing his hardened nipples—soft pink and perky mounds that look good enough to eat. 

_Miya (me):_ i miss u guys (っ- ‸ – ς)

It’s no surprise that instead of a text, Miya receives an invitation to a group facetime call. 

Never a dull moment with these two, huh?


	2. Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the video call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to some ari g “nasty” for maximum effect

The pink LED lights are, admittedly, a bit overkill. As are the clip on cat ears and the blush (that he once again stole from his mother’s dresser) he throws on before answering Reki and Langa’s call. All this extra shit is worth it, though. If only for the moment when his puppies start drooling at the sight of their kitten looking so soft and so _naked_. He sets his phone on the tripod mount that sits on his bedside drawer and unlocks his screen to answer the call before quickly laying down on his side and posing with one leg crossed over the other. It’s all very “paint me like one of your French girls” and Miya fucking loves it. 

The call connects. Reki’s mouth hangs open, completely gobsmacked, while Langa’s Adam's apple bobs his throat. Both their eyes are blown wide, clearly scanning the delicate lines of Miya’s lithe body, while scarlet begins to stain their cheeks and noses. 

They’re too cute for words. 

“I guess you missed me too?” Miya purrs into the camera at his two hungry puppies.

They blink dumbly. 

Miya laughs, rolling to lay on his stomach so he can kick his feet (revealing the little paw pads on the bottom of his socks) expectantly behind him. What he wouldn’t give to have a lollipop to suck right now. Get it nice and wet and drag his tongue across the sugary goodness, coating his lips and staining them pink enough to look red beneath the lights. That’d really drive those two batshit insane. 

But sadly, he has to make due without. 

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Reki’s voice is strained, cracking on nearly every “o” vowel. 

Miya rolls his eyes and rests his head in his hands, glaring into his phone’s front camera. “Tch, sure. If I’m so bad, then why are you still on the call? No one’s stopping you from leaving,” he calls Reki’s bluff for what it is. Of course, Reki doesn’t respond with words, he just puffs out his cheeks indignantly and narrows his eyes—defeated. That redhead likes to act like he’s above Miya’s games (denying himself of all the goodness that Miya has to offer), but Miya knows he’ll be the first to break and shove his hand down his pants to scratch that forbidden itch. 

“Thought so,” Miya smirks. 

“The cat ears are new,” Langa says in his usual even tone.

Miya grins, shaking his head from side to side to show off the clip on ears and jingle the little bells attached to them. “Do you like them? I got them just for you Onii-san,” he says sweetly and winks. Reki is easy, a fun toy to play with when he’s bored. But at the end of the day, Langa is the real challenge and what he really wants. Everything he does is for Langa. The lights, the makeup, the teasing, _anything_ to get that boy to look his way. 

“I do.” 

“The socks match,” Reki grumbles, blushing furiously. 

He loves the way the older boys look at him, eyes burning with want. He can feel the heat from their stare on his skin, making it break out in goosebumps. Miya hums and shivers, covering it up with a lazy stretch—reaching his arms out and arching his back so his bare ass lifts into the air. “That’s good, I’d be sad if you didn’t like ‘em,” he says looking into the camera out of the corner of his eye. 

Reki groans, Langa sighs. 

“Something wrong?” Miya asks coyly, despite knowing he’s really putting his boys through the ringer tonight. He fully intends to make them beg for whatever it is they want him to do. 

Good thing his parents aren’t home, they’ve got all the time in the world. 

“Does teasing us really get you off that much?” Reki asks, annoyed...

Miya snickers, an evil little kitty who is proud to be caught with a canary in his mouth. “Can you blame me?” he asks and rocks his hips back and forth, letting his cock and balls swing heavy between his legs with just enough momentum for Langa and Reki to see just how hard he is. 

“Oh fuck off!” Reki wails as he drops his phone on his face—the video from his phone shaking from colliding with his fat head. 

“Miya…” Langa starts, pushing his hair out of his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. The blush from his cheeks spread all the way to his ears and down his neck. “Please…” He looks into the camera through his long, white eyelashes—blue eyes half-lidded, exhausted, and clouded with lust. The look makes Miya’s heart pulse in his dick. Langa really is too sexy for words. He suddenly wants to reach out and pull Langa through his camera. Make him lie on his bed and ride that cock into the sunset, bathed in pink as he paints Langa’s chest white. 

Maybe next time he’ll invite his puppies over for a playdate against his better judgement. 

“Please what, _Onii-san_?” Miya asks, barely able to hear himself. The humming _brr_ in his mind makes it so _hard_ to think. He lets his instincts take over, crawling closer to his phone and sitting up on his knees so Reki and Langa have a nice, full view of his naked and aroused body. 

“Please stop teasing Reki and give us what we want,” Langa commands. 

Miya shudders. The bells on his ears ring and his dick bounces on its own, leaking precum, a lewd trail of slick that rolls down the side of his shaft. The aftershocks settle in his thighs, making it harder to keep himself upright. “Tell me what you want, _Onii-san_ …” Miya whines. He absolutely _loves_ it when Langa gets like this—demanding and authoritative. It makes Miya’s balls ache and cock throb in the best possible way.

“Be a good kitty, Miya-kun—” Reki murmurs. 

“Touch yourself for us,” Langa coos, finishing the sentence. 

In a trance-like state, Miya obeys. Dragging his right hand down his chest, stopping to play with one of his puffy nipples, he pinches and squeezes the pink nub so it’s just as firm as his cock. The corners of Miya’s vision go blurry from the tears gathering in his eyes from the tingling sensation that spreads from the deepest pits of his abdomen. 

“That’s it, baby.” 

“You’re doing so well.”

Reki and Langa say at the same time, their own voices growing strained. Probably from touching themselves while watching the show. 

“Really?” Miya hiccups. Encouragement is a drug he'll do anything to get more of. The curse of being a gifted kid, always chasing the high of praise. 

“Of course,” Langa says.

“You should touch your dick next,” Reki adds impatiently. 

Normally, Miya would have half a mind to delay touching himself for as long as possible. Who does Reki think he is, ordering him around like that. But that’s the thing, he doesn’t have half a mind. He’s completely succumbed to the all consuming and hypnotic atmosphere he created. Pink and hazy, the edges of Miya’s vision go blurry and more fat tears gather and stick to his long eyelashes. His hand moves on its own, cradling his aching cock. 

Miya mewls at the much needed friction from him caressing his shaft from base to tip. Uses his thumb, he smears precum all over his crown in a lazy, circular motion. “S-so good,” he whimpers. 

“Fuck, I wish I could taste you right now,” one of his puppies growls.

“Mmm, I bet you taste so sweet, kitten,” the other agrees. Miya is far too gone to be able to tell who is saying what at this point. 

“You should fuck one of your squishmallows.” 

“Yeah, the puppy one. Pretend it’s one of us.” 

“We _know_ how badly you wanna fuck us, kitten.” 

It’s true, Miya wants to fuck both of them so badly. He’s been stuffed to the brim with his puppy’s cum too many times to count. Rutted like the little cock-sleeve he always ends up being. And while he does enjoy bottoming from the top, he wants to be the one to fill their bellies with cum for a change.

_“Go on.”_

_“Fuck your plushie.”_

Miya just barely registers himself reaching out, clawing for one of his largest stuffed animals (one that he may or may not have already cut a hole into for… _Reasons_ ) and mounting it like the kitten in heat that he is. He puts on a good show for them. Relentlessly snapping his hips deep into the puppy plushy while the bells on his clip-on ears jingle with each thrust. He moans Reki and Langa’s names as tears roll down his face, prickling his heated skin. It’s all so hot, _too much too fast_. He’s barely able to keep himself from immediately climaxing. Only through sheer willpower is he able to grit his teeth and clench his balls tight enough that he doesn’t cum until the sound of Reki and Langa’s climaxes reach his ear. 

Again, it’s a good thing his parents aren’t home. 

“Fucking shit Miya,” Reki groans, “You made me ruin new sweatshirt.” 

Miya chuckles, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm tingling in his toes as he’s collapsed onto his _stuffed_ stuffed animal. “It’s not my fault your dick shoots out cum like it’s silly string.” He can barely keep his eyes open, but he can clearly see Reki’s pissed off grimace in his mind’s eye.

“My dick does not shoot out cum like silly string!” Reki whines. 

“You do ejaculate pretty violently,” Langa adds, breathless. 

“Whose side are you on!?” 

“I meant it as a compliment.” 

“That’s the weirdest compliment I’ve ever heard! I gotta go clean this shit up, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Reki huffs and immediately hangs up. 

“Love you too,” Miya sighs once he’s gone. 

“You know he’s just being shy,” Langa says softly. 

Miya buries his face into his plush toy. “Yeah I know,” he says muffled.

“I bet he wishes he could be with you right now, I know I do.” 

Miya’s breath catches in his chest. There he goes, giving Miya a case of the honey-nut-feelios again. He turns his head to the side to face the camera and sneers, “I’m glad you’re not here. I don’t trust you two, you’d molest me while I’m down or something,” the fog in his brain quickly clearing as he goes back on defense. 

Langa shrugs. “Maybe one day you’ll change your mind. I’ll talk to you later, kitten.” 

Miya frowns as the line disconnects, biting the inside of his cheek and hugging his plush tight. He can’t let Langa or Reki know how much they make his heart race. It’ll change the whole fun dynamic they’ve got going on. No strings attached, just three dudes getting off with no feelings necessary. 

He needs to keep his puppies on a long leash if he’s going to make it out with his heart still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no... miya... catching FEELINGS? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> hehehehe a wise tweet once said “if character not meant to be sexualized, then why cat boy?”


End file.
